


Frisky Friday

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm dating, I'm having serious dating with a *werewolf*."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisky Friday

Title: Frisky Friday  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Willow/Oz  
Summary: "I'm dating, I'm having serious dating with a *werewolf*."  
Timeline: The summer between Seasons 2 and 3.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.

Dedication: For [](http://rileysaplank.livejournal.com/profile)[**rileysaplank**](http://rileysaplank.livejournal.com/). Thank you for the UK edition of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_! It arrived today.

 

 

"So what do ya want to do tonight?" Willow asked, pulling on her seat belt as she settled back into the passenger seat of Oz's van after having kissed him hello. He never came to the door when he picked her up at home. Not that her parents would care.

Oz shrugged, putting the van in drive and pulling out into the street. "Doesn't matter. Bronze?"

"We went to the Bronze last night. I love Xander, but I don't think I can take another night of him missing Cordelia," Willow said. "We could go to a movie?"

"Is there anything good out?" Oz asked.

"I don't know. May as well drive past the theatre and see what's playing, though," she suggested.

"I've got an idea," Oz cryptically said. He turned a corner that led in the opposite direction of the Rialto theatre.

"Hey, where're you going? The theatre's back that way," Willow exclaimed.

"I know. Told you, I've got an idea." He turned to look at Willow. "I think you'll like it."

"Okay, I trust your judgment."

It was a month into summer vacation and there was still no word from Buffy. Willow missed her best female friend, especially on days like this. Even after having Xander as a best friend for most of her life, she still didn't have the foggiest idea about what boys were thinking.

Things with Oz had been going really well. He'd stayed by her side while she was in the hospital after Drusilla's attack, and then visited her house every day as she continued to gain strength. Sometimes he'd bring his guitar and play for her.

More and more often, they'd just make out.

It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before the accident. They had. Just not very often, or for very long. Now though? Now they would kiss for what felt like hours at a time. It was as if Oz was afraid that he wouldn't see her again after that day and he had to kiss her like it was the last time.

It wasn't like Willow minded his enthusiasm. On the contrary, she could think of nothing better than kissing Oz.

Which was why, when Oz pulled in to the nearly empty drive-in just outside of town, Willow felt a blush go all the way down to her toes. They weren't even going to pretend tonight, it appeared.

"Subtle," she commented as Oz parked the van, purposely not opening the windows to get speakers in order to hear the movie.

He grinned. "I thought so. Do you mind?"

Willow unhooked her seatbelt and moved into the back of the van where Oz had a couple of old couch cushions. "What do you think?"

Oz, who had enjoyed watching Willow's progression to the back of the van, practically fell out of his seat getting back to her.

"I wasn't sure," he told her, sliding his arm around her back, pulling her closer against his body. "It's just…it's almost that time."

"I know." Oz always got a little friskier in the days leading up to his wolfie time. She was learning to look forward to them.

Oz used his free hand to brush Willow's hair off of her face, tucking the errant strands behind her ear. With his hand behind her head, Oz gently pulled Willow closer until their mouths met.

Willow's knees bumped into his as her whole body turned towards his in an effort to get even closer. Her fingers danced over his chest, flittering about as if unsure if they should rest there or move to safer, higher territory. Oz helped decide for her, holding one of her hands to his chest, right over his pounding heart. The other fisted into his un-dyed hair. He was going _au natural_ for the summer, for Willow.

When Willow shifted as if to straddle him, Oz reluctantly pulled back, placing a hand on her hip to stop the movement.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked, panting slightly. "Did I do something wrong? It didn't feel wrong. It felt natural and you're always saying to do what feels right."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Oz said, shaking his head to confirm his statement. How could he explain that he was already getting hard just from kissing her? She would have been certain to feel it if she were straddling him.

"Then why'd you stop me?"

"It just...wouldn't have been comfortable," he said, shifting slightly.

Unfortunately, for him, the movement drew Willow's eyes to his lap and they widened upon seeing the bulge that usually wasn't there.

"Oh," she uttered. "Um, is that uncomfortable for you?"

"A little," Oz admitted. "Nothing for you to worry about though."

Wanting to distract her, Oz leaned in and kissed her again. Willow eagerly kissed him back, parting her lips for his questing tongue. Oz focused all of his attention on kissing Willow. He was therefore very shocked when her hand brushed his revitalized erection. This was the first time that Willow's hands had ventured below his waist.

"What are you doing?" he squeaked unmanfully.

"I'm sorry," Willow apologized, looking at where her hand was resting. "I just...I was curious is all. I wanted... Can I touch it?"

Oz gulped. How many times had he imagined what Willow's hands would feel like on his cock? Or her mouth? He wasn't even aware of the fact that he'd nodded until he felt her hand start to run along his length over his jeans.

He tried to relax, moving so that he now leaned against the side of the van. He tried to stay still, to not arch into her touch.

As he reached for Willow, she met him in a heated kiss. Her touch became more confident and she whispered against his lips, "I want to see it."

"Yes," Oz gasped. He reached down and opened his jeans himself, mourning the loss of Willow's touch as he pulled his cock free.

He shivered as Willow's warm fingers gently circled him. She rested her head on his shoulder as they both watched her hand begin to languidly stroke him.

"Is this okay?" she asked after several minutes of just watching and stroking.

Oz had been breathing hard from the stimulation and it took him a moment to stop mentally running through guitar chords in order to answer her. "Yeah. More than okay."

"But it could be better?" she asked, genuinely wanting to know.

Oz wrapped his hand around hers, tightening her grip, increasing the rhythm. He showed her all of the sensitive places on his cock. He knew that he should probably be touching her, doing something to reciprocate the pleasure she was giving him, but right now he couldn't do more than feel. He was lost to the sensation of her hand on his cock, of his own hand guiding hers.

"I-I'm gonna come soon," he warned her.

Willow's hand faltered, but his was there to keep up the momentum. She blushed as she said, "I want to see that too."

She turned her head to kiss his neck, her teeth teasing his flesh. He loved it when she used her teeth on him. Oz bent his head to find her lips, kissing her with as much passion as he was feeling.

He felt his balls draw up and broke the kiss to gasp, "Oh, now."

Willow looked back down as Oz's hips jerked. White ropes of come spurted out of his cock, fascinating her.

He slumped back; apparently weary with the effort of coming. His shirt was stained with come, but he seemed not to care. Some of it had landed on Willow's hand, and she curiously brought it to her mouth to lick it off. Oz groaned at the sight.

She grimaced slightly, but said, "It's not as bad as I thought."

"Y-you thought about what it would taste like?" Oz asked.

Willow shrugged. "I've heard girls talk about it. Maybe next time I could, you know, use my mouth. If you want."

Oz felt his cock twitch with interest. "You know you don't have to do that."

"I know," Willow said.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," Oz said, tucking himself back in his pants.

Willow responded with a kiss.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written August 6, 2007.


End file.
